


Aime-moi comme moi je t'aime...

by Floann



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floann/pseuds/Floann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Euro 2012.</p>
<p>Retrouvailles et explications entre Olivier Giroud et Laurent Koscielny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aime-moi comme moi je t'aime...

**Author's Note:**

> Aime-moi comme moi je t'aime est l'écrit qui m'a le plus tenu à coeur, mon petit bébé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Il était dix-sept heure passé. L'entrainement était fini, les footballeurs internationaux français avaient pris leur douche et étaient maintenant en temps libre. Un de ces joueurs se dirigeait vers la sortie du vestiaire avec un de ces coéquipiers derrière lui. Soudain, il sentit la poche vibrer.

 

De : Lolo ♥

Viens dans ma chambre. ♥

 

« On est côté Lolo, tu n'es pas obligé de.... »

Le footballeur surnommé Lolo se mit à taper d'une vitesse affolante un message à son ami.

 

De : Lolo ♥

Tu veux qu'on se fasse remarquer, que tout le monde le sache?

 

« De toute façon, c'est non. »

 

De : Lolo ♥

Pourquoi?

 

« Et si elles arrivent hein, la journée et bientôt finie et... »

 

De : Lolo ♥

Tu me manques. Je t'aime. ♥

 

Les sentiments étaient lancés. Depuis maintenant trois ans, les deux amis mentaient à ceux auxquels ils tenaient. « _Non je ne t'ai jamais trompée et je ne te tromperais jamais._ » ont-ils répondu à leur copine respective qui doutait de leur sincérité, « _Je l'aime ; c'est la femme de ma vie, il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre qui comptera au tant ou plus qu'elle._ » à leur famille, ou encore « _Je ne comprend pas ces gens qui vont toujours à droite à gauche, ils ne respectent pas leur moitié ; je ne ferais jamais ça._ » à leurs amis. La vérité est beaucoup plus frappante et bien moins belle.

 

« Tu vas où? »

 

Son ami se retourna vers Laurent, surpris.

 

« Tu me parles directement maintenant?

▬ Ne fais pas l'étonné ironique avec moi Olivier.

▬ J'allais dans ma chambre, pour répondre à ta question. »

 

Quatre années qu'ils se connaissaient. Un transfert houleux, difficile pour l'un, il appartenait à son club de formation qui l'avait prêté au FC Istres sans le moindre regret. Il avait bien senti que dans cette équipe, il n'avait pas sa place, toujours sur le banc des remplaçants, parfois même pas sur la liste, en trois ans il n'avait même pas joué une trentaine de matchs. Aussi, pour lancer sa mince carrière i avait décidé de demander lui-même de changer de club et cette demande de prêt de la part du club de national tombait à pic. Là-bas, on lui a accordé une grande confiance ce qui lui a permis d'intéresser de plus grands clubs. En 2008, après cette bonne saison, c'est le Tours FC qui remporta le joueur alors âgé de 22 ans. L'autre était arrivé dans le même club un an auparavant, étant avant aux EA Guingamp, espérant lui aussi plus de temps de jeu.

C'est ainsi que Laurent et Olivier se sont rencontré. Dès le début, tout est mieux passé entre eux deux qu'avec les autres. Sur le terrain, ils se complétaient : l'un est défenseur, l'autre attaquant, ce qui n'empêchait pas leur proximité pendant le match.

Olivier venait d'arriver devant la porte de sa chambre. Il se munit de sa carte à puce pour rentrer et la passa dans le détecteur, il avait juste envie de réfléchir : sa vie actuelle le satisferait-il? Que devait-il faire pour l'améliorer? Laurent qui l'avait suivi le long de son parcours posa son pied droit devant la porte avant qu'elle ne claque et qu'il ne puisse rentrer sans l'avis de son coéquipier.

 

« Si tu savais à quel point je tiens à toi. »

 

L'habitant de la chambre de s'attendait pas à le voir ici. Laurent s'avança vers lui : trente centimètres les séparaient. Il posa sa main sur la joue granuleuse due à une barbe naissante de son ami.

 

« Ta peau m'avait manqué.

▬ C'est de ta faute, si tu ne serais pas parti...

▬ Si je ne serais pas parti, peut-être que toi et moi, on ne serait pas ici, dans cette chambre, dans cet hôtel, dans ce pays, dans cette équipe. Si je ne serais pas parti, il n'y aurais pas eu de nous. Tu t'en souviens hein, de ce baiser... »

 

Il ne lui suffit que d'en parler pour raviver la mémoire de son amant.

 

 

On était le quinze juin 2009. Laurent était venu voir son meilleur ami pour lui apprendre qu'il allait au FC Lorient, en ligue 1. Il allait jouer dans la cour des grands. Pour moins lui faire de peine, il avait décidé de lui dire la veille de la publication officielle, comme pour lui prouver quelque chose qu'il ne maitrisait pas. Olivier, dès son annonce, ce mit à pleurer dans ses bras. Erreur fatale. Dans la seconde qui suivait, tous les deux se regardaient yeux dans les yeux, en train de résister à cette foutue attirance existante. Impossible. Leurs lèvres se cognèrent précipitamment, entrainants par la suite un long et fougueux baiser qui prit fin lorsque l'attaquant, choqué par ce qui venait d'arriver, se précipita vers la sortie.

 

« Le début de tout.... »

 

Après ça, il était rentré chez lui en courant et s'était installé sous sa couette. Il réfléchissait encore et toujours au pourquoi du comment. Y avait-il une raison pour justifier son geste? Il n'avait aucune solution à son problème. La porte de son appartement claqua. C'était juste Jennifer, sa copine. Elle se hâta de le rejoindre et de l'embrasser. Comment la regarder dans les yeux depuis ce jour?

 

« Dis-moi que c'est réciproque.

▬ Je n'ai pas besoin te le dire, tu lis en moi, expliqua Olivier.

▬ J'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire, murmura Laurent.

▬ Et que va-t-il se passer si je te dis?

▬ On improvisera...

▬ Tu n'en penses pas un mot. Toi et moi, on connait ta réaction. Et puis si Jennifer et Claire viennent pendant qu'on...

▬ Chut... Tu t'interroges beaucoup trop.... l'interrompit-il.

▬ Il faut bien que l'un d'entre nous soit raisonnable...

▬ Chuuut.... »

 

Le dernier posa un baiser sur la ferme mâchoire de son amant. Aucune réaction. Il recommença, maintenant son plaisir de le voir combattre et souffrir.

 

« Arrête... le supplia-t-il. »

 

Comme réponse, le défenseur redoubla de conviction, couvrant de baisers son cou.

 

« Dis-le moi... »

 

Laurent commença à remonter son visage jusqu'à toucher la lèvre inférieure de son ami. Ce fut lui qui craqua en premier, il arracha les lèvres de celui qui l'avait tenté. Comme à chaque fois, c'était lui le plus faible. C'était un baiser passionnel, ardent, bouillant, brûlant, chaud, électrisé, enflammé, enragé, fiévreux, vif, endiablé, volcanique, cuisant, animé, dynamique, profond, violant, vivant, avide et tous les synonymes qui s'en suivent. Armes à terre, il lui donna ce qu'il voulait.

 

« Je t'aime.... réussit à prononcer Olivier. »

 

Son partenaire sourit à l'entente de ces trois mots.

 

« Moi aussi. Plus que tu ne pourrais imaginer. »

 

La chemise du montpellierain se retrouva à terre et le londonien entraîna son ami vers son lit. Vaincu. Pourquoi résister en sachant pertinemment que l'on ne réussira pas? Alors il donna à son partenaire ce qu'il voulait. Un frisson s'empara de son corps lorsqu'il sentit en dessous de nombril la bouche de son coéquipier se poser contre sa peau puis descendre jusqu'à ce satané jean délavé. Une pointe d'excitation monta en lui. Il devait l'arrêter, ne pas jouer avec le feu. Impossible. Ainsi, Laurent se retrouva plaqué contre le matelas avec son amant à califourchon sur lui, en train de lui sucer la peau de son cou, puis jusqu'au haut de son pectoraux, arrêté par le col du tee-shirt qui fut aussitôt retiré. Le gunner osa poser ses mains sur le postérieur de celui qu'il aime, entre le boxer qui recouvrait la partie qu'il aimerait explorer et le jean large. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent, cherchant l'une comme l'autre un plaisir certain. L'un des deux amants demanda accès entièrement a la bouche de son partenaire, celui ci ne refusant pas, leurs langues se cherchèrent et jouèrent. Les mains se déplacèrent, faisant le tour des hanches de son partenaire puis essayèrent tant bien que mal de passer entre les deux corps pour enfin s'arrêter à quelques millimètres de son sexe. Jamais ils n'avaient franchi la barrière interdite, juste des bisous et des caresses, rien de plus. Un bout de pouce passa en dessous du sous-vêtement. Olivier comprit les idées malsaines du visiteur : lui aussi en avait envie, maintenant ; il ne pu se résoudre à lui barrer l'accès. D'un faible mouvement, son bassin se souleva de quelques centimètres, assez en tout cas pour qu'il puisse continuer son plaisir. Le pouce entier, l'index, une main puis l'autre main passèrent et arrivèrent doucement vers la création de Satan. Olivier gloussa puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure, gêné. Lorsque les deux mains touchèrent sa partie intime, il inspira un grand coup puis eut un petit rire quand il pensa à ce qu'il était en train de faire et reposa ses lèvres sur les autres. Un feu était en train de se construire en bas de son ventre, il montait, se propageait, s'agrandissait de millième__ __de seconde en millième de seconde. Laurent commença à caresser lentement le sexe de son ami. Il ne tiendra plus beaucoup de temps...

Une lumière s'alluma. La jeune femme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce ne pu s'empêcher de regarder la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux, le lit était en face de la porte. Deux secondes. C'est le temps qu'elle a mis pour résoudre le puzzle qui s'offrait à elle. Elle venait de trouver son mari dans son lit en train de la tromper, avec un homme lui aussi marié pour couronner le tout! Les deux footballeurs la regardèrent, Laurent éloigna ses mains du corps qui était au dessus de lui et qui venait de s'échapper pour essayer de recoller les pots cassés. Jennifer était sortie de la chambre, elle avait les yeux clos et respirait de grandes bouffées d'air.

 

« Je peux t'expliquer...

▬ M'expliquer quoi? QUE J'ÉTAIS CONNE ET NAÏVE DE CROIRE TOUTES TES BELLES PAROLES, DE CROIRE QUE MÔSIEUR NE SE FOUTRAIT PAS DE MOI, QU'IL M'AIMERAIT TOUJOURS? Cria t-elle. Tu vois Olivier, j'y au cru, vraiment. Au départ je doutais, ton statut de footballeur en plus de celui de " beau-gosse " m'ont fait peur. Mais... Mais quand tu m'as demandé en mariage, et tu sais ce que signifie le mariage pour moi ne dis pas le contraire, j'ai vraiment cru que toi et moi c'était pour toujours. PUTAIN MAIS QU'EST-CE-QUE J'AI PU ÊTRE CONNE! »

 

Une petite foule composée d'autres footballeurs internationaux français les entouraient, alertés par les cris de la jeune femme. Puis, par la porte voisine, sortit une autre femme.

 

« Jennifer? Mais que se passe t-il? s'inquiéta son amie en la voyant à la limite de craquer.

▬ Ce qui se passe? Oh mais c'est très simple : mon mari ici présent me trompe et je viens de m'en apercevoir. Mais attend, ce n'est pas tout : tient-toi bien parce que ça te concerne aussi. Ce n'est pas avec une femme qu'il me trompe non, mon mari fait dans l'original : c'est avec un homme, et plus exactement avec son meilleur ami, entre guillemets, qui est à l'occurrence ton mari, débita Jennifer puis insista sur le « ton ».

▬ Quoi? Non il doit il y avoir une erreur, Laurent ne me ferait jamais ça. »

 

Claire se dépêcha de composer le numéro de son mari. Une faible sonnerie se faisait entendre de la chambre d'Olivier. Elle lâcha son téléphone qui fit un bruit fracassant lorsqu'il toucha le sol. Elle se tourna vers le groupe qui les entourait : les vingt-et-un autres joueurs que les concernés étaient présents, Olivier était également à quelques mètres d'elle, seul son mari manquait à l'appel. Alors c'était vrai, il l'avait faite cocu et il n'avait même pas les couilles de lui dire en face. Il fallait qu'elle extériorise sa colère. 

 

« KOSCIELNY! RAMÈNE TON CUL ICI ET EN VITESSE! »

 

Sachant que sa femme était prête à rentrer dans la chambre et le tirer par l'oreille pour le faire sortir, il préféra venir dans le couloir lui même. Passé la porte, il sentit une main claquer sa joue. Il l'avai bien mérité.

 

« Tu n'es qu'un connard, un salaud, comment tu peux nous faire ça hein? Je ne te suffis plus? Combien de temps ça a duré? Je te le redis, DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS VOTRE PETIT FOUTAGE DE GUEULE DURE? Répéta-t-elle.

▬ Trois ans... Murmura le footballeur.

▬ Trois ans? Et en trois ans on s'est marié, Olivier et Jennifer se sont mariés, on a eu une fille mais non, en trois ans vous n'avez pas eu le temps de nous en informez? Nous deux c'est terminé, et ne compte même pas sur moi pour faire une garde alternative, je quitte l'Angleterre et je retourne en France, s'exclama Claire en finissant par le claquer une deuxième fois. Et celle-là, tu ne la démérites pas non plus! »

 

La jeune mère retourna dans sa chambre préparer sa valise. Elle partait d'ici, pourquoi rester? Malgré la lourde carapace qu'elle portait, elle ne restait pas moins humaine, et comme tout humain, elle ressentait des sentiments qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs. En entendant les portes d'armoires claquer contre le mur et des roulettes faisant des va et vient elle en conclus que son amie en faisait de même dans sa chambre. Qu'allaient faire leur futur ex-mari jusqu'à la fin de ce voyage en Ukraine et en Pologne? Ils vont encore se baiser, dans toutes les positions possibles, encore et encore jusqu'à en être dégoûté, pensa t-elle.

 

**_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?_ **

 

Claire et Jennifer étaient parties un peu près une heure après que l'incident eut lieu. Aucune des deux avait accepté de parler à celui qui serait dorénavant son ex-mari.

Il était aux environ de vingt heure. Tous les footballeurs étaient réunis dans la salle pour manger. Certains regardaient amoureusement leur compagne, d'autres discutaient avec leurs voisins. Olivier quand à lui faisait ami-ami avec le mutisme profond.

 

« Hé Giroud! Réveille-toi un peu mon pote, lança un certain Karim Benzema sur le ton de la rigolade.»

 

L'attaquant leva les yeux de son assiette pour les poser sur celui qui l'avait poussé à commettre cette faute impardonnable. Lui aussi le regardait. Depuis le début du repas, il n'avait de yeux que pour lui. Déstabilisé, ça oui il l'était! Le numéro neuf se leva sans prévenir et partit vers le hall d'entrée. Un silence morbide se faisait entendre dans la pièce, quelques unes des personnes présentes fixaient Laurent espérant une réponse à ce qu'il venait de se passer mais aucune expression était scotché à son visage. Il était vide. Un autre footballeur se leva pour rejoindre son ami qui est parti précédemment, il avait besoin d'explication. Le lillois ne mit que peu de temps pour le retrouver, il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était à l'extérieur de l'hôtel. En se rapprochant de lui, il découvrit des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, le voir aussi mal en point lui faisait mal.

 

« Olivier...

▬ Laisse-moi s'il te plaît, dit son ami en essuyant d'une main l'eau au goût salée qui commençait à irriter sa peau.

▬ Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé, raconte-moi toute l'histoire. »

 

Olivier ne se fit pas prier : il avait besoin de tout confier à quelqu'un qui ne le critiquerait pas pour ses actes et il savait que son coéquipier était quelqu'un de bien.

 

« Quand je suis arrivé à Tours, Laurent est la première personne qui m'a parlé. C'est lui qui m'a intégré dans l'équipe, c'est lui qui m'a appris la mentalité du club : toujours aller plus loin que tes forces, toujours avoir de l'espoir, savoir que rien est acquis. Et c'est sûrement grâce à toutes ses paroles que j'ai toujours suivit à la lettre que j'ai réussi à être ici, ma plus grande fierté. On était toujours ensemble aux entraînements comme en dehors du terrain, il est très vite devenu mon meilleur ami. Malheureusement, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour : Laurent allait quitter notre club pour rejoindre la ligue 1 et les merlus. Lors de... De notre au revoir, on s'est embrassé. Je m'en suis voulu de ne pas l'avoir dit à Jennifer à ce moment mais je l'aimais tellement... Pendant deux mois on ne s'est plus parlé, aucun de nous deux ne voulaient faire le premier pas. Et j'ai encore était le plus faible : je lui ai dit que nos conversations me manquaient, tout comme nos éclats de rire qui s'emmêlaient. Il est revenu le temps d'une journée à Tours. Tout c'était déroulé normalement et à la fin, avant de repartir on s'est à nouveau embrassé. Ses lèvres m'avait narguées pendant qu'on était ensemble, elles me faisaient tant envie. Cette fois-ci, on s'est reparlé directement après les faits. Il m'avait rendu plus fort. Durant le mercato d'hiver de notre première année de séparation, j'ai été contacté par trois clubs, et comme tu t'en doutes sûrement, j'ai choisi Montpellier mais pas exactement pour toutes les raisons que les gens pensent : en étant en ligue 1 tous les deux, on aurait deux journées pour se retrouver lorsque l'on se rencontrerait. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas calculé que des grands clubs s'intéresseraient à lui. Lorsqu'il m'a annoncé qu'il allait être transféré à Arsenal, j'ai craqué. Lui aussi d'ailleurs, environ un an après notre premier baiser, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, qu'il voulait être heureux avec moi... J'aurais dû tout laissé et lui aussi, on aurait vécu ensemble. Mais non, on a choisi la solution compliquée, celle de ne rien dire et de duper tout le monde. Je mentais à Jennifer en lui disant que le club partait je ne sais où pour soit disant nous ressourcer, ou encore j'annonçais une mise au vert une journée plus tôt juste pour faire un aller-retour vers Londres parce qu'il me manquait. Ça a duré moins d'un an. En avril, elle doutait déjà de ma fidélité, on va dire qu'on... Le faisait de moins en moins et elle me connaît assez bien. Et tout ça s'est aggravé lorsque je suis revenu de chez Lolo avec un léger suçon dans le cou, qu'elle a remarqué bien sûr. Alors quelques jours plus tard, je l'ai demandé en mariage. Il m'en a vraiment voulu, quel hypocrite! Monsieur était marié et moi je n'avais pas le droit? Il est quand même venu, heureusement d'ailleurs sinon il aurait vraiment tout fait capoter. Tout s'est passé normalement si puis-je dire jusqu'en novembre, il a fallu qu'on soit tous les deux sélectionnés tous les deux en équipe de France et dans la même chambre en plus de ça... Alors on a encore craqué, on s'est embrassé, on s'est touché tous les jours, à chaque fois qu'on était seuls. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais beaucoup trop, plus que Jennifer. Et comme le dit l'expression « si tu aimes deux personnes, reste avec la deuxième car tu n'aimais pas la première complètement pour être tombé amoureux de la deuxième. », alors dans ma tête, c'était Laurent, lui et lui seul. À la fin du séjour à Clairefontaine, il m'a annoncé qu'il allait être papa... Il allait avoir une gosse putain! Et moi dans tout ça Mathieu, j'étais quoi, j'étais qui dans sa putain de vie heureuse? Pourquoi il me voulait-il autant de mal, pourquoi m'arrachait-il le cœur comme ça? Et quand il m'appelait, je rampais vers lui, tout le temps... Et tout redevenait comme avant, pendant quelques minutes il était à moi et rien qu'à moi alors j'en profitais. Pendant la préparation pour l'Euro, on s'es juste embrassé quelques fois, des choses pas vraiment sérieuses. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas pareil. Il voulait qu'on se voit. J'ai refusé et il s'est invité tout seul dans ma chambre. Il m'a un peu prit par les sentiments je dois l'avouer, il m'a remémoré notre premier baiser... Il voulait sur je lui dise que je lui appartenais mais le connaissant, ça ne se serait pas arrêté là. J'ai refusé me souvenant que Jennifer et Claire allaient rentrer d'un instant à un autre, il m'a tenté, j'ai craqué. Mais apparemment aujourd'hui il... On avait besoin de plus. On était à la limite de... De faire l'amour lorsque ce qu'il reste de ma femme est rentrée. J'avais aucune excuse, Lolo avait ses mains dans mon caleçon. C'était la première fois qu'on allait aussi loin. Après tu connais la suite je suppose...

▬ Olivier... Sache que je ne te jugerai pas pour ce que tu as fait. Mais je pense que tu devrais t'expliquer avec toutes les personnes que tu as cité dans ton monologue, il ont besoin de savoir. Je vais retourner à table, parlez-vous, dit Debuchy en s'adressant aussi à la personne qui était debout adossé à la porte. Merci de m'avoir fait confiance. »

 

L'homme a qui Olivier venait de se confier se leva et partit rejoindre les autres joueurs de l'équipe. Le natif des Rhône-Alpes savait à qui il s'était adressé à la fin, il savait qui était derrière. C'était lui. Pourquoi était-il venu? Il n'avait détecté aucune présence pendant son discours pourtant.

 

« Depuis quand es-tu là Laurent?

▬ Depuis la partie Clairefontaine et ma fille...  

▬ Alors tu sais tout.

▬ De tes sentiments? Hasarda le Londonien.

▬ Je n'ai même pas besoin de te répondre.

▬ Et que sais-tu de les miens?

▬ Ils ne sont pas aussi forts.

▬ Alors tu ne les connais pas.

▬ Explique les moi, dit Olivier en se retournant pour enfin lui faire face.

▬ Je souffre. Je souffre à cause de ton absence quotidienne près de moi. Je souffre parce que à chaque que je te vois, je refoule mes sentiments qui grandissent de plus en plus. Je t'aime tellement putain. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai pleuré parce que tu étais parti, parce que je ne te reverrai plus pendant quelques semaines, parce que je ne sentirai plus ta peau collé à la mienne, ton parfum enivrant mes narines qui me rendait nostalgique. Avec toi j'ai l'impression d'être un gamin de onze ans qui est pour la première fois avec une fille et qui pense qu'il l'aime... Sauf que là, je t'aime vraiment... Je ne veux plus de tout ça, je ne veux plus de cette coupure, de cet éloignement entre nous. J'ai compris ça aujourd'hui, la seule chose qui pourrait me tuer, c'est de te perdre. Je veux te voir tous les jours, t'embrasser tous les jours, sentir ta présence dans mon lit tous les jours.

▬ Comment faire? On est à plus de mille cinq cents kilomètres entre nous!

▬ Alors vient à Londres, vient à Arsenal... »

Olivier se retourna, il fixait le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Il sentit une main passer sous son aisselle droite, puis une autre glisser au dessus de son épaule gauche pour enfin se réunir près du nombril de celui qui était encerclé. Des jambes reposaient près des sienne. Une tête s'écrasa délicatement sur son côté droit aussi. Ils respiraient à l'unisson, leur coeur ne formait enfin plus qu'un.


End file.
